Two Faces
by mrekid
Summary: A new kid has come to Konoha, but somethings not right. can naruto save him from himself, and learn about his true feelings for him.BxB. My first fanfiction.


Two Faces

Chapter 1: The New Guy

Everyone quieted down as Iruka-sensei entered the room,"Ok people quiet down, it seems we have a new student, meet Makkura."

"Hello everyone." was the boys' one reply. He had blonde hair and wore all black clothes, not really a cheerful guy, but that didn't keep the girls from drooling all over him; the boy went over and sat down, not wanting to disrupt the lesson.

"Hey man, how ya doing? The names Naruto." was the cheerful fox-boys reply. The boy didn't reply, in fact, he didn't say a word for the rest of the day.

---------------------

After school everyone went there separate ways, though naruto could swear he was being followed on his was home, and when he turned around sure enough, there was the new kid, just following right behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing following me?" Naruto yelled, startling Makkura.

"I'm not following you I'm going home, my apartment's this way." they both headed into an apartment complex.

"You're staying here?" Naruto hadn't expected this at all; it seems he would see the new kid more than just in school.

"Yep, room number 104, and if I'm not mistaken, yours is room 103, the clerk told me about you."

"Cool, hey man you want me to help you unpack? I got time to kill" Naruto stated openly

Naruto turned towards Makkura, the boy was just staring into space, but he seemed to get control of himself.

"Huh, oh yea, sure, that would be nice." The boy said awkwardly.

They made there way up to the room where Makkura was staying, and headed inside. The place was filled with boxes; it seemed they had a lot of work to do, and a lot of time to do it. So they got to work, they unpack and moved everything around until it started to look like an actual room. By the time they were done, it was already 6:30.

"Whew, well it seems we got everything. Man I'm hungry" Naruto stated after they finished.

"Let me take you out for dinner, to show my appreciation for helping me. Most people don't really pay attention to me; they think of me as…bad luck" Stated the now moved in neighbor.

"Really? Don't see why, you seem nice, and those girls at school are all over you, though, they'll go for anyone with a good body." Naruto Blushed realizing what he had just said. He looked over to see the other boys' face flushed as well, it seems he took that rather well.

"S-so, is there anywhere you like to eat naruto?" the now hesitant blonde said, getting back to earth.

"Ya, there's this really good ramen shop; I go there all the time. You like ramen?" naruto stated with a giant smile on his face.

"I love ramen." replied Makkura; apparently they had more in common than just apartments.

"Great, Ramen it is."

They headed out to the ramen shop; it was close so they decided to walk. When they got there, they ate so much ramen they were both broke afterwards. On the way home, something happened. Suddenly, Makkura passed out right on the sidewalk.

"Makkura! We better get you to the hospital." Naruto said in complete shock of what just happened.

He carried him to the hospital, which was a good six minute walk. When he got there he alerted the front desk and got his friend a room. He was sent to the waiting room until the doctors were finished inspecting what happened. He waited for half an hour until the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how is he. What happened to make him just pass out like that?" asked Naruto, very worried about his new friend.

"He is fine, we couldn't find anything wrong with him; He should be back to normal in the morning. You should go home and get some sleep."

"Is it ok if I stay with him for the night? He is my friend."

I'm sorry, but we can't let you just stay here. We will make sure to take good care of him. We will send him home in the morning, don't worry. Now go get some sleep." The doctor explained.

Naruto was convinced and went home. On the way there, all he could think about was the great time they had earlier that day. Makkura seemed like a great guy, they had a lot in common and enjoyed each others company. In fact, Makkura was the best friend Naruto had and he had only known him for one day.

Chapter 2: The Beast Within

The nurse was checking on the sleeping Makkura. He had been sleeping all through the night calmly, but he suddenly started to scream in agony, something was wrong. The nurse shrieked in horror as he began to change. He grew black wings like that of a bat, and he grew claws and fangs, he wasn't human, he was a monster. His skin turned black, he didn't even look like Makkura anymore. Suddenly, he lashed out at the nurse and sliced right through her, slicing her in two, an instant death. Then he flew out of the window just as the others who were on the night shift came into the room, just getting a glance at what had killed the innocent nurse.

The monster flew through the night, but then landed right at Makkuras' room, he went inside and then he started to change back to the innocent Makkura. Makkura immediately passed out. He woke up to light shining through the window. The events that happened last night seemed like just a nightmare to him, one that he had many times before. All he remembered was walking home with Naruto, and then everything went black. He realized what time it was and immediately started getting dressed for school. Whatever happened last night, it was over.

When Makkura entered the classroom, everyone crowded around him.

"Yo man, are you alright: one kid asked, followed by others asking the same thing.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" asked the confused student, not remember the events of last night.

"You mean you don't know, it happened right in your hospital room." questioned Ino, a blonde girl who just so happened to be the leader of the cheerleading squad.

"Ya man, it was all over the morning news. A creature was seen in your room after killing a nurse. It flew out of your hospital window. Though they did say you weren't in the room at the time, in fact, you've been missing all night." explained Kiba.

"What are you talking about, I don't remember being in a hospital. In fact, all I remember was coming home from having ramen with Naruto since he was so kind to help me unpack all my stuff. Then everything went black and I woke up in my room this morning." Makkura Stated

Everyone stared at him.

"So, you don't remember a thing?" asked Naruto.

The blonde boy had told everyone what happened and how he got into the hospital. He had brought him there himself, so he knew he was at the hospital at the time. He couldn't just have gone out and back to the apartment by himself, it doesn't make any sense. Just then Makkura interrupted his thoughts.

"Wait, so I was in a hospital and a nurse was killed in my room?" The clueless boy asked.

"Ya, they said she was sliced completely in half, not a pretty sight." Ino told the now frightened boy

"It's just like before." The boy whispered to himself.

Just then he ran out of the classroom. Some kids followed him, including Ino, Kiba, and Naruto. Others just watched from the window as he ran out of the school and into the forest. The group stopped at the school entrance, but Naruto just kept chasing him. He found the boy at a clearing in the forest; he was scrunch up in a ball talking mindlessly to himself.

"It's all my fault, just like before. Just like every time before." the boy recited over and over. Naruto finally interrupted him.

"What's wrong, what is your fault?" Naruto asked the terrified boy.

"It's my fault that nurse is dead. It's all my fault that thing is here. It follows me wherever I go. I thought this place could be different, but I was wrong, it killed someone and it will keep killing until I'm gone." The boy explained his life and what it was like, to have your new friends, and even people you didn't even know, get killed. Suddenly, the boys' eyes widened.

"It's me. It all makes sense now, the fact that the creature is everywhere I am. It haunts me because it is me." He stood up and looked at Naruto. "I am that thing that killed that nurse."

"What are you talking about?" Asked the confused boy, not understanding what he had just heard.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I sensed it since the first time I walked into that classroom, you have a creature inside you too, but you learned to suppress it. The Nine-tailed Fox." Makkura stated.

Naruto was astonished. He knew all to well about the Nine-tailed Fox demon sealed inside him, Sarutobi told him about it three years ago. He then learned to harness its' power and keep it under control. It seemed that this boy hadn't yet learned to control the creature inside him.

"We can help you, Tsunade-sama can help you; she is the fifth Hokage, and an excellent medical ninja, she can help you control that thing inside you." ensured a slightly worried Naruto, he didn't even believe his words.

Chapter 3: Misfortunes

Tsunade was the leader of the village hidden in the leaf, and Narutos' friend. She was a blonde woman, 51 years old, though she looked only in her twenties. Naruto expected that she would at least know how to prevent the monster in Makkura from coming out.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." admitted the upset Tsunade. "Only the forth knew how to seal demons, all I am able to do is chain him up under Anbu security. Whatever that thing in you is, it is a threat to the whole village, I'm sorry"

"That is ok, all I have to do is leave and it wont bother you anymore, I am sorry for the death of that nurse." stated Makkura, used to having to leaving places, whether asked or forced.

"There must be someway he can stay, he is my friend!" Naruto busted out. He started to cry, he didn't want to see his friend have to go.

"It's ok, I'm used to this." Makkura said softly, trying to comfort the sobbing fox-boy.

"No, I won't let you go! You're the best friend I ever had, we had so much in common and I…..I was wondering if we could be more." admitted the blonde, he really did have feelings about His new friend.

Suddenly, there was a silence, but then, Makkura walked out of the room, leaving a weeping Naruto and a sorry Tsunade. But then, Naruto ran out of the room, chasing after Makkura. Makkura turned to meet Naruto face to face, there was a silence. Naruto tried to say something, but it was stopped by a kiss from Makkura, the kiss seemed to last an eternity, and when there lips parted, Makkura said only one thing.

"Take care of yourself."

He left Naruto frozen in astonishment, but after a few seconds, Naruto followed, he was at least going to se him leave, however, when he got outside, He saw Makkura being held by three men, all dressed in long black cloaks with red clouds on them, one of them had a shark like appearance. One had red hair and the last one had an orange mask on.

"What are you doing to him!" yelled Naruto, he charged at the men, but was pushed down by the one with red hair.

"Hey, isn't that the boy with the Nine-tailed Fox, Sasori? Asked the shark like man, he had a giant sword covered in bandages with him.

"Should we take him with us?" asked the man with the mask.

"Our orders are to capture this boy, we'll come for him later, Tobi, Kisame, Lets go." ordered Sasori.

Then the men ran away into the woods, Naruto followed then in desperate attempt to rescue Makkura. The men stopped at a large base, then went inside, Naruto continued to silently follow.

Chapter 4: Rage, and Love

Naruto seemed to lose sight of the men who were taking Makkura, so he wandered the halls searching for them. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He fell to the floor instantly. The last this he saw was a white haired man, wearing the same attire as the men who took Makkura.

Naruto was dragged by the man into a room with the other men who took Makkura. Makkura was on the floor, knowing better than to move.

"Looks like we have a little pest, good work Hidan." Sasori said to the white haired man. "Seems we got two birds with one stone."

Makkura looked at the new man, and then noticed Naruto. Makkura then started to yell at all of the men, demanding they let him and Naruto go, and asking why they were captured in the first place. He kept asking questions until the man known as Kisame came over and knocked him unconscious.

"We were tolled not to hurt him." stated Sasori

"Well he wouldn't shut up." objected Kisame, turning to confront Sasori "that's why I always hated kids" Suddenly, his attention returned to the boy. He had started squirming, then screaming.

"What's with him?" Kisame questioned

"Oh no, it's coming out. Get ready to fight." Sasori warned, it was obvious he knew more about the mission than anyone else.

Just as he said, Makkura started to transform, he grew wings and claws, and his skin turned that midnight black, all the while keeping a human shape. He roared and charged at the men, hitting them head on; the men dogged and he blasted through the wall. All the ruckus attracted the rest of the men. They charged at the monster, but to no avail. He overpowered them. Soon they decided to retreat; they were no match for that thing.

Naruto was left there, and soon the beast set his sight on him. Naruto would've called upon the power of the Nine-tailed Fox, but he knew that his friend, no, he was more than that; Naruto knew how he felt now. Ever since the time at the Kages' office, he had been confused, but he knew now, that he loved Makkura, and that Makkura loved him.

"Makkura, I know you're in there!" Naruto yelled at the monster closing in on him. The monster didn't respond, he just kept heading towards the trembling boy. "It's me, Naruto, remember? Remember the great time we had. You have to remember who you are." The boy was now in tears.

"Na…..ru….to? Aaaauuuggghhhh!!" Screamed the monster, he swiped Naruto away, he seemed to be in pain. Naruto realized that he got through, and the monster is trying to repel Makkura from taking over.

"Yes, remember? You, and me, we're friends, and at the Kage's office you…" Naruto stopped for a second, but then knew just what to say. "I love you!" He yelled.

The Creature began to fight harder with himself; but then, he began to change back. Naruto ran to him, and caught him before he fell. Makkuras' eyes opened, and what he saw, was a familiar blonde boy, crying over him.

"What did you say?" he asked

"I love you." replied Naruto, his crying had stopped, now he was smiling.

"I love you to. Now, let's get back to the village.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"There they are!" yelled Kiba, sighting the two boys from the window. Everyone in class went to look, including Iruka.

The two had been missing for two days now, they had gotten lost in the forest. Everyone was worried because last they saw, Naruto was running off to get Makkura. Everyone rushed to meet them, but then noticed that they were holding hands.

"You two are… together?" asked Ino.

The two looked at each other. "Ya." they both said.

"How'd that happen?" asked a boy by the name of Shikamaru.

"It's a long story." stated Naruto "but don't worry, we'll fill you in." The two headed inside, followed by the others. After that, they explained exactly what happened to them.

"Wow, you two have been through a lot." the class said in astonishment.

"Ya, but it was worth it." said Makkura, looking at his lover.

-- -- -- -- -- --

After that, Makkura never transformed again. He moved in with Naruto next door, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
